1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment systems, and more particularly to bypass valves for the water treatment apparatus and sensors for measuring water flow through the treatment system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water treatment system, such as a water softener or reverse osmosis filter, often is incorporated into the plumbing of a building. For example, potable water received from a well usually is considered to be “hard” as containing minerals that adversely affect the cleansing ability of soaps and detergents. Furthermore, the minerals leave objectionable deposits on plumbing fixtures, glassware and the like. As a consequence, a water softener or filter is employed to remove the minerals and “soften” the water.
Occasionally, it is necessary to perform maintenance on the water treatment system, such as replacing the filter medium or a failed component. In order to perform such maintenance, the water treatment apparatus must be functionally and sometimes physically disconnected from the building's plumbing system. However, while the maintenance is being performed, it is desirable to provide untreated water for use in the building for drinking, flushing toilets and other purposes. Therefore, a bypass valve is provided at the connection of the water treatment apparatus to the building plumbing system. The bypass valve disconnects both the inlet and the outlet of the treatment apparatus from the plumbing pipes and interconnects those pipes so that water is provided throughout the building while the maintenance is being performed.
Flow sensors, such as a turbine wheel connected to a transducer that produces an electric signal, have been incorporated into previous water treatment systems to indicate the amount of water flowing there through. The flow indicating signal is applied to a controller which provides a cumulative measurement of the volume of water that has been treated by the system, thereby indicating when maintenance on the water treatment system needs to be performed or in the case of a water softener when regeneration is required. Heretofore the flow sensors were either incorporated into the main control valve assembly of the water treatment apparatus or were in a separate housing that was placed in a pipe remote from water treatment apparatus. However, such remote location required additional plumbing connections and thus increased the labor costs and component costs associated with the water treatment system.